Owen Kim
Detective (later Lieutenant) Owen Kim is a Los Angeles detective (and later lieutenant) who appears in Seasons One and Five on Criminal Minds. Background Not much is known about Kim's personal life, other than he became a police detective prior to the events of his debut. Somebody's Watching ".|left]] Kim is among those attending Gideon and Reid's lecture on criminals when he receives a call. He later tells Gideon that he and the LAPD have been dealing with a series of murders that have been occurring for the past time, and that two new victims were added to the list. Asking Gideon for assistance on the case, Kim's offer is accepted and the BAU arrive at Los Angeles. After an investigation, they realize that the murders are occurring around Lila Archer, a young Hollywood actress who was allegedly stalked for around the past month. Kim and Morgan later visit the workplace of Joseph Martinez, a paparazzi photographer who has come under suspicion of being the unsub. There, they find sensitive photographs of Lila, some of which include Reid, who has been assigned to protect Lila. They also find a schedule for the TV show Lila is currently starring in, something that only the show staff can acquire. Concluding that Martinez is the unsub, Kim and Morgan leave the building and are about to get inside Kim's police cruiser when a motorcyclist passes them and opens fire, catching Kim on the shoulder and nearly hitting Morgan several times. Kim is sent to the hospital and isn't seen again, but he survives his gunshot wound. The BAU later clears Martinez and eventually catches the true culprit, Lila's production assistant Maggie Lowe. The Performer Kim reappears when he summons the BAU after a cannibalistic serial killer murders a third victim. After experiencing an awkward moment in which he finds that Morgan is now in charge of the BAU for reasons not mentioned to him, Kim lets the BAU settle in. They later theorize a rock star, Paul Davies, to be the killer, but he is let off the hook eventually. When a fourth victim is killed, the BAU later conclude the unsub to be Gina King when JJ attempts to interrogate her as Gina was the friend of the third victim. Gina and her partner, Paul's manager Ray Campion, are later apprehended when they attempt to kill JJ and are sent to prison. Notes *Kim is the second of only six police officers to appear in more than one season in the show's history. The others are: **Season One ***Sergeant Wayne Weigart ("L.D.S.K.") - Reappears in the Season Fifteen episode "Ghost". **Season Two ***Detective Murad ("Psychodrama") - Reappears in the Season Fourteen episode "Truth or Dare". ***Detective Stan Gordinski ("Profiler, Profiled") - Reappears in the Season Eight episode "Restoration". **Season Three ***Detective Walker ("Penelope") - Reappears in the Season Five episode "Nameless, Faceless". **Season Eight ***Detective Sam Ogilvie ("The Apprenticeship") - Reappears in the Season Twelve episode "Taboo". Appearances *Season One **"Somebody's Watching" *Season Five **"The Performer"﻿ Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Survivors